ellroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Smith
Referenced in * The Big Nowhere * L.A. Confidential * White Jazz * Perfidia *This Storm Appearance Dudley is tall, beefside broad, and red faced. He also has an Irish brogue. History Dudley was born in Dublin and raised in LA. He was trained at a Jesuit college and soon became a policeman. He's known as the priority case hatchet man for every LA chief of police dating back to Strongarm Dick Steckel. In 1938 he beat a young black hophead to death for drooling on a coat he got from Bugsy Siegel. In 1941 he ran the Hat Squad where he had a notorious reputation, killing four men in the process. He's a rabid anti-Communist. Perfidia Discovering the rapist's DNA thanks to Buzz passing on Hideo's findings, Dudley has the rape victims view a lineup. When they find nothing he asks Mike Breuning to go and look up active duty military out on those date. Once they get a positive ID him, Carlisle, and Breuining go and kill him. Afterwards he goes to Ace Kwan's opium den and gets high, taking him on trip through his past. Dudley and Lee catch a call to deal with a noise complaint in Highland Park. While Lee is socializing with the kids Dudley discovers a murder at the neighboring house. Finding four bodies of a Japanese family, a dad, mom, son, and daughter, he tells Lee to call Jack and tells him to send Nort Layman and Dr. Ashida. While going over the house he discovers, the daughter's room was locked from the inside to prevent her brother from getting in and the brother had a padded jock strap with his sister's underpants. When Hideo arrives they find a note in Japanese characters to forgive them for the coming apocalypse. Going over the crime scene he figures the heist man and murderer were one and the same and that the family, the Watanabes, were more than meets the eye. He also sends Lee out to beat up the man insulting Hideo. While listening to Nort Layman's on the Watanabes Norts tells Dudley and Lee that shrimp oil was found on them. When Jack calls he tells him that Lee is being detailed to the Alien Squad but Buzz was available. Afterwards he goes to see Ace and is shown an underground room he built and how it can be used for gambling and a place for Japanese to pay to hide out in addition to opium dens and facilities to make smut. Going to question a Watanabe, KA, Jimmy Namura, Dudley finds out Jimmy the Jap knew Ryoshi and talked fascist politics with him and that due to thinking Germany would with the war Ryoshi converted all his currency into reischsmarks. He goes on to further say the Watanabes had a farm that was going under and had Mexican workers that were provided by Carlos Mandrano who was selling heroin in Baja, a fact Dudley did not know. Lastly he tells them Madrano and a "white stiff" owned the Watanabe home and were planning to do big things with Japanese owned property. Dudley goes on an opium trip through memory lane and remembers how Joe Kennedy got him into smut. He also thinks about Betty Davis and how he'll profit from hiding out local Japanese for the war's duration by leveraging their property and charging caretaking fees. He'd hire cheap labor, Mexicans and have Staties collect kickbacks. Jimmy Namura, since he's out, can act as liaison. He and Ace can also hide monied Japanese and make the attractive ones do smut films. While they're being interred he can move in blacks and create a contained area for them. Dudley talks to Ace about their earlier business scheme concerning the Japanese but adds that making them look Chinese might help and Ace's plastic surgeon friend, Lin Chung could do it. Saying Jimmy Namura would be in to see him, Ace leaves and when Jimmy comes Dudley learns that Madrano is but a scout and two "white stiffs" are the ones buying up property and engaging what he calls "phantom ownership." Secondly, they also bought city and Japanese farms and Tachibana, who is now dead, was their point man and buried in a farm. Coming back Ace, with Dr. Chung cut up Jimmy to look Chinese. Going to the farm, Dudley, confirms the story and finds Tachibana's body. Later going to the raid, he discovers one of the men sold the Luger and silencer to the heist man. Dudley matches the photos of Tachi to Ray's text books and confirms the knife wounds match to a feudal Japanese knife. Looking over the photos Hideo's gizmo took he sees a blurred picture of Huey Cressmeyer and puts together that the morphine paregoric that was stolen at Whalen's Drug Store might've been used for Nancy Watanabe prior to her abortion. Dudley goes to see Harry Cohn to ask him if his abortion doctor, Ruth Cressmeyer, did outside work to which Harry says no. Since a draft will be enacted he goes over applications and finds nothing but losers till he finds Scotty Bennett. Going to see Huey he discovers Huey was the heist man and got the Lugers from Deutsches Haus but was not a member. He used both Lugers as well, the one at the Watanabes as a demonstration to which Ryoshi wasn't impressed. He further learns that Huey knew Johnny W. Johnny had known Tachi but when he went missing Johnny began acting weird and another Jap-Mex guy he knew bragged about impregnating a girl, presumably Nancy. This Jap-Me bragged about killing a family in Mexico as well. After he explains all this Dudley asks Huey and his Jap heist friends to pull a heist on a bank van. Afterwards he goes to see Scotty and what he can do, resulting in his hiring him. Dudley meets with Jack and tells him he'll wrap up the case, find a scapegoat and finish it. Despite a white man lead appearing he's sure it'll come to nothing and when Dudley asks for a leave to join Army Intel, Jack tells him if he wraps it up by New Year's he can have anything he wants but Carlos Madrano is not to be questioned. Afterwards he goes to see Ben Siegel to tell him he wants Mickey C. and Hooky to beat up on some of the Nazis arrested so he can question them. He also ask Ben to get a guest list for Claire's party. Dudley goes to Chinatown and finds a distraught by his dead niece. He discovers that it was done by four men using the knife that killed Tachi. As he goes through her room he finds a picture of the Jap-Mex as well. Going into the hall he tell his men to do a show of force in Chinatown and have Madrano come to LA, thinking of Huey. Having arrested a number of Hop Sing men he has Scotty kill one. Dudley sends Huey down to Tijuana with Madrano. Later as Mickey and Hooky beat up the Nazis and get the names of Fritz Vogel and Bill Koenig out of them, as Bund members. Following this him, his men, and Sid ambush Bill McPherson and tell him he'll prosecute the man who's given to them quickly. Going to Ace's, while getting high his mind takes him to the Watanabes' home to find that missing something. Later him and Ace kill the men who killed Nancy but one is missing. Buzz tells Dudley he figured out Huey did the van and Whalen's Drugstore robbery and that Ace and him killed the group of Japs. He says he won't tell Bill. He also says if they frame a Jap make it someone who disserves it. Dudley meets Bette Davis. Dudley wakes up with Bette and talks but has to leave to pick up JFK. When he picks him up they talk about various things, how he'll be in Army intelligence probably on duty in Mexico. Later he takes him to see his illegitimate sister and ruminates once again on what he missed at the house and despite them doing a frame job he can't stop thinking about it. He recalls mouse turds by a drainpipe, detergent by a washing machine, and spoiled lettuce in the icebox. Dudley goes to Ben's welcome back party and talks up his smut plan with Harry Cohn and Joe Kennedy. Afterwards he spends the night with Bette and discusses Elizabeth and when Bette asks him to kill a Jap he does the next morning. This Storm The Big Nowhere Dudley meets with Mal Considine and Ellis Loew where he assigns them to conduct an investigation into Communist infiltration into Hollywood and knows it will help all of the men. Mal and Dudley argue over the Sleepy Lagoon case's outcome but the men are able to come to an accord much to the pleasure of Ellis who says they need to work together. Ed Satterlee, at a meeting with Loew, Dudley Mal, and Saul Lesnick, tells them about the plans to fight Communist intrusion into the UAES and provides them with the necessary files to begin their investigation and says he can get photos of Communists at the Sleepy Lagoon protests. Mal and Dudley go to interrogate Sammy Benavides, Juan Duarte, and Mondo Lopez where Dudley strongarms them when Lopez brings up Sleepy Lagoon and says it was a set up. Mal thinks it odd that Dudley took it so personally. Mal and him go and see Danny interrogate a Dragna man and they agree he'd be the perfect man to infiltrate Claire's group. After inserting Mike Breuning into Danny's team he stands in while Mal helps Danny prepare to infiltrate Claire's inner circle. Before beginning their day Dudley asks Mal if he can run an errand, to go speak to his niece in her sorority. While there he berates her about getting involved with a young Mexican and he makes a comment regarding something he did in the past. Dud and Mal go to question Nathan Eisler and Lenny Rolff, both former acquaintances of Claire. While questioning Rolff he goes off on a tangent about the Sleepy Lagoon case and asks if the people involved had ever proffered an alternative suspect for the killings. Dudley has a confrontation with Mal after he's promoted due to Dud's tactics. Dudley and Breuning were at the station all night when Breuning was supposed to be tailing Duarte, much to Danny'd annoyance. Danny figures out Dudley killed Jose Diaz from Juan Duarte, thus beginning of Sleepy Lagoon, and after Danny's accused of killing Niles Dudley goads him into committing suicide or all the world would he was a homosexual. L.A. Confidential Going to the Dining Car, Jack Vincennes and Dudley meet for the purpose of Jack being offered job as Ellis Loew's bagman as well as to see if Joan Morrow would be interests in Loew because he's looking for a wife and will need a Gentile wife to run for D.A. in '53. When questioned by Chief Parker, Loew, and Dudley about the Bloody Christmas case Bud refuses to testify against his fellow officers. Drinking at a bar after the testimony Dudley comes and offers Bud a job with him with his Surveillance Detail. Over his year in Surveillance Detail, Dudley's review says Bud excelled in it and wants him to transfer to Homicide with him in 1953. Going to the scene of the Night Owl murders after Ed he relieves him of the crime scene. As the police force enters the room to be briefed Dudley describes the crime scene. Afterward Thad Green tells everyone Ed will be running the investigation, to raucous boohs. White Jazz Category:Characters from The Big Nowhere Category:Characters from L.A. Confidential Category:Characters from White Jazz Category:Characters from Perfidia Category:Characters from This Storm